Chronicles of Tanzammar
by AudioElectronique
Summary: As Tal embarks on a quest to become a warrior, something goes awry, and he finds himself in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Tal was now a fully-grown man at twenty years of age. He was brimming with confidence as he walked down into the manhole, but something went terribly array. Tal screamed, "Ahhh!" as he slipped on the moist moss-covered latter, and plummeted into the dark depths of the abyss. Later that morning, Tal had undergone a series of punishing tests, and this was his final test – to slay the beast of Narhimm in the depths of the abyss. However, Tal couldn't do it alone, so he embarked on a quest to find the strongest warrior in all of Tanzammar. As Tal awoke the next morning, he threw off his blankets and ran to the mirror in his cabin. He stripped down to his underpants and examined himself for any imperfections on his body. As he gazed into the mirror, Tal realized that his body was immaculate and ready for the quest. Before finishing his examination, he pondered the thought of why he couldn't find his true love. He had tried to ask out several women on dates; he even tried to serenade a woman named Tina once, but that didn't work. His previous relationship failures made him feel even more depressed to be a warrior of Tanzammar, let alone part of the Vlad bloodline. The Vlad's were known for their extreme tenacity to become strong warriors, and had developed quite the reputation in Tanzammar. After Tal finished pondering his love problems, he ran to his bedroom to pack his things for the journey ahead. As Tal walked towards his dresser, he opened his top drawer to look for essential supplies for his upcoming quest. As he examined the contents of his drawer, he realized that he should bring an extra knife just incase his primary weapon were to go missing. Tal grabbed his knife and shoved it into the custom made sheath that had been handed down in his family. After stuffing his knife into his boot, Tal then spent the rest of the day packing for his journey. As hours passed by, Tal realized that he would not be able to continue on his journey without a companion. He finished packing everything and shoved his supplies into a backpack; Tal was ready to carry on his legacy.


	2. Chapter 2

As Tal walked outside of his cabin, a disturbing thought popped into his mind. What if Tal were to go on his journey and not return with the head of the beast of Narhimm? What shame he would bring unto the Vlad bloodline, and he would be ostracized from his family and friends for latter of his lifetime. While Tal pondered these thoughts, he tried to remember the person who failed his attempt to become a warrior; his name was Johann. He racked his brain for sensory details of the day when Johann returned home from his quest to retrieve the tusk of a Bjolnr mammoth. Tal recalled it was a cloudy and rainy day with winds strong enough to form whitecaps on the ocean. Tal was with his family in his cabin when he heard the ringing of bells. The sound of the bells meant that someone had come home from their quest to become a warrior. As Tal sat with his family, they all jumped up and flew out the doors to the gathering circle. Nearly a thousand faces were staring at the soon to be warrior, Johann. As the gleaming faces stared into the center of the circle, one elder came out to greet Johann. Johann stood stoically, awaiting the decision of the elder. Johann's eyes looked up at the elder and he could tell that something was awry. He could see right through the elder's disguise of brown, wrinkled robes; a three hundred year old staff blessed at the mountain of Slinkol, and disheveled hair to match his robes. As the elder hobbled towards Johann, he started chanting as if in a trance. Johann, scared and nervous, tried to calm himself by remaining stoic. The elder's chants resonated loudly, as he walked around the circle. The elder panned and searched through the crowd like a raven searching for a dead carcass to feast upon. The elder began to hobble closer to Johann and soon enough he was only inches away from him. As Johann stood upright, he could smell the elder's breath – it reeked of alcohol and dead fish. Although Johann knew the elder was not the greatest man to decide his future, he had faith that he would in fact make the right decision. As the elder stood beside Johann, he knew that something was wrong with the young man. The elder's wrinkled skin began to squeeze and his eyelids closed. The elder paused for a second and tears started flowing down his wrinkled face; he knew that his grandson had failed his attempt to retrieve the tusk of a Bjonlr mammoth, therefore he would have to permanently leave the village. As tears flowed down his eyes, he embraced Johann for the last time and then sent him off into the forest. As Tal recalled that day, he wondered if Johann was still alive, and if he was, what was he doing? Tal quickly brushed the thought aside and continued on his journey. For now, Tal would have to remain independent until he found a companion.


End file.
